


cheap chocolate causes complications

by aMass0fvoices



Series: pitch pearl werewolf au [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not in detail but its there, Pitch Pearl, Separate Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom, Sickfic, Valentines Day Fic, Vomiting, Werewolf Danny Fenton, hes sick, i take liberties, its danny, kinda bad honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMass0fvoices/pseuds/aMass0fvoices
Summary: Wolves can't digest chocolate. A conflict lies therein.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom
Series: pitch pearl werewolf au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024174
Kudos: 6





	cheap chocolate causes complications

**Author's Note:**

> i outlined the idea for this story all the way back at the beginning of october, when i was thinking of ideas for a werewolf au.  
> unsurprisingly, in the five months since then, this idea changed a bit.
> 
> i couldnt come up with a title that wasnt super spoily, so enjoy alliteration. even now, the plot is pretty easy to guess.  
> also, happy belated valentines day. i wanted to wait and post this on the full moon.

**February 22nd**

**5 days before the full moon**

“Babe, I’m home! Come see what I found at the store!”

Phantom finished folding the clothes, and glided down the stairs to meet Danny in the kitchen.

He draped himself over Danny, hugging him and winding his tail around his waist.

“Were the roads very bad? I heard something about a winter weather advisory on the tv.”

Danny shook his head and kissed Phantom’s cheek.

“It started snowing a little on the way back, but I got home safe, didn’t I?”

“Still, I worry about you. Anyway, what did you want me to see?”

Danny grinned brightly, holding up two grocery bags filled with chocolate.

“Guess what was on sale~!”

Phantom glanced between the bags and Danny’s face.

“Enough chocolate for the whole town to get a piece? How did you even find any left over? Valentine’s day was 8 days ago, everything should’ve been gone by now!”

Danny grinned wider.

“And yet, here I am. With strawberries, assorted chocolates, and lollipops, all for the two of us to enjoy.”

“We’re gonna get so sick.”

“Most definitely. What d'ya say we waste away tomorrow with movies and enough chocolate to kill someone?”

“Oh yeah.”

* * *

**February 24th**

**3 days before the full moon**

“Nnnnn… Phantom, I don’t feel so good…”

The ghost rolled his eyes, turning over in bed to look at his husband. Phantom couldn’t find it in himself to make a sarcastic comment. Danny… _really_ didn’t look too good. He was pale and sweaty, and he was shivering some, even with the quilt pulled up to his chin. Danny stared dazedly at Phantom, his blue eyes feverish and miserable. Phantom pulled Danny into his arms, even more concerned when he felt how warm he was.

“Baby, what’s the matter? Poor thing, you’re burning up.”

Danny shoved his face into Phantom’s chest, and his voice was muffled when he responded.

“Feel like ‘m gonna throw up…”

“Well, come on, then. Can’t have you getting sick on the sheets.”

Phantom gently eased Danny up, then led him slowly to the bathroom. Danny paused briefly in the doorway, then rushed for the toilet, just barely making it before he puked.

Phantom settled on the ground behind Danny, hugging him while he sent a duplicate to the kitchen for a glass of water.

After a while, he asked, “Are you hungry, sweetheart? Do you think you can eat something?”

Danny shrugged, not picking his head up from the paper towel separating him from the toilet seat.

“I don’t know. Maybe, maybe not.”

Phantom hugged Danny tighter, legs morphing into a spectral tail to wrap around his waist.

“I wish I knew how to help you, baby. It hurts seeing you so miserable.”

“Really? Cause it’s killing me.” Danny says with a weak chuckle. Phantom planted loving kisses on his head.

Danny shuddered, pulling away from Phantom to dry heave into the toilet.

“Mnnngg, I’m never eating chocolate ever again.”

“Maybe just don’t consume your body weight in chocolate in a single day?”

“Not gonna take any chances. It is dead to me.”

* * *

**February 26th**

**One day before the full moon**

Somehow, Danny had gotten worse. He could barely keep anything down, his fever hadn’t gotten any better, and he’d started getting tremors sometime last night.

They were still set up in the living room, Phantom or a duplicate wrapped around Danny at all times. He had a bucket on the floor next to him, and there was juice, bananas and applesauce on the coffee table, in case he felt like eating.

As per sick-day tradition, _Jeopardy_ was playing quietly on the tv. They would occasionally call out the answers, but neither found much entertainment in it.

Phantom was so scared. He didn’t know what else he could do. They couldn’t go to the hospital, they didn’t even know if the hospital would be able to help. What if Danny got worse? What then? There were no ghost portals nearby, and even then, caring for sick ghosts and sick humans/werewolves were two very different things.

And what about tomorrow? How would whatever this was affect the full moon? How would the full moon affect Danny?

“Persistence.”

Phantom looked down at Danny, raising a brow. Danny was watching the tv intently. The category was un-manned space missions.

“If only you were competing.”

Danny chuckles.

“You say that, but this is the only category I’d do well in.”

“But you’d whoop ass regardless.”

_“The first of three was launched on October 4th, 1957, this Soviet satellite-"_

“Sputnik. C’mon, make it something challenging!”

Danny took a sip of juice and shook his fist at the tv, snuggling back further into Phantom.

Phantom nuzzled at his husband's hair, his ghost core purring faintly in his chest. Danny drifts off, and Phantom turns off the tv.

* * *

**February 27th**

**One and a half hours after moon rise**

Danny whimpered pitifully, his large head resting in Phantom’s lap. Danny’s big blue eyes were pinched shut, and Phantom showered his husband with hugs, kisses and pets, even as tears crept slowly down the ghost’s cheeks.

It was heartbreaking to see, but Phantom wouldn’t leave Danny for anything.

Danny had dashed out the back door and thrown up again almost immediately after the transformation, then making his way to the kitchen and collapsing on the cold tile floor.

The AC was already on, and Phantom had kept the kitchen at a pleasant chill, comforting Danny as he lay on the floor and panted.

“Oh baby… I’m so sorry…”

Danny squinted an eye open and looked up at Phantom.

He whined and shook his head, leaning up to lick his chin.

Phantom sniffled, wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand.

“It doesn’t matter whose fault it is, or if no one is at fault. What matters to me is that you’re miserable and I can’t do anything to help you.”

Danny huffed, and moved off of Phantom’s lap. He stood up and got a drink, before coming back to stand in front of Phantom. Danny circled the ghost, once, twice, thrice, before laying down and curling his body around Phantom, his snout resting on his paws.

Bright blue eyes fell closed, and Phantom smiled softly as Danny quietly snored. He pet Danny’s ears for a few minutes, before falling asleep against Danny.


End file.
